


Raphael's Suit

by babybunnyhunny



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Raphael has a crush on Simon, The Suit, episode 12, rating changed to M, second chapter posted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybunnyhunny/pseuds/babybunnyhunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon can't find anything to wear to Alec and Lydia's wedding. Thankfully, Raphael swoops in to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because there just aren't enough fics about The Suit. Might add another chapter, not sure yet. Hope you enjoy! I'd love to hear feedback! Also check out my other stories dedicated to this pairing!

Raphael’s Suit

There wasn't much time and he was already late. Simon was panicking, desperately raiding his closet for something to wear to Alec and Lydia’s wedding. Nothing he owned seemed appropriate for the occasion, his wardrobe being full of mostly band shirts and skinny jeans. He needed something other than his usual casual attire for this event but he couldn't seem to find anything that fit the bill. Suddenly, there is a knock on his bedroom door.

“Come in” Simon knows there’s only one vampire in the entire hotel who would be visiting his room as most of the vampires at the DuMort either didn't like him or were indifferent towards him. 

Raphael enters the room, closing the door behind him and regarding the heaps of clothing strewn all around Simon’s room with an arched eyebrow.

“Did I miss an earthquake?” He asks, turning to Simon, a smug look plastered upon his face. Simon reels around to look at him, an expression of sheer panic present in his pale features.

“Not now Raphael! I don't have time for this, I'm already late and I promised Clary I'd be there as soon as I could.” 

“Be where, exactly?” Raphael asks, eyes narrowing at the mention of the redhead shadowhunter.

“The wedding!” Simon says, exasperated, before turning his back on the older vampire to sift through the remainder of his closet.

“Ah, I see. So you'll be needing a suit, then?” Raphael asks, smirking when Simon whips around, hopeful. “I'd lend you one, but you've already ruined some of my jackets,” he says, smirk widening. 

“Raphael, please! I'll owe you one!” Simon says, desperate. 

“Yes, you will. I'll decide on exactly what is it you owe me when you return from the wedding” Raphael says, an evil grin spreading across his face. Simon gulps as Raphael leads the way to his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“No, that won't do… Ah! Found it!” Raphael says, pulling an outfit from his gigantic closet, complete with a dress shirt, jacket and dress pants. “Try this one on.” Simon takes the suit and Raphael turns his back so that he can get changed. The suit fits perfectly and Simon checks himself out in the mirror as Raphael fetches him a matching tie. 

“Looks awesome!” Simon says excitedly before turning to face Raphael. Raphael begins to hand Simon the tie but falters for a moment when he sees Simon wearing the suit. HIS suit. He can't help but look the younger vampire up and down, admiring how good Simon looks wearing his clothes. Simon, however, doesn't seem to notice his mentor checking him out, and grabs the tie from Raphael’s hands. He turns back to face the mirror and notices for the first time Raphael’s wandering eyes. He clears his throat and Raphael’s eyes shoot upward to meet Simon’s in the mirror before he looks away, slightly flustered.

Simon thinks that if he could blush, his face would be bright red at the thought of the older vampire secretly checking him out. Turning his attention back to the tie, he fumbles with it, not having been properly taught how to tie one and because he was just a clumsy person in general. 

Raphael notices him struggling to tie it and sighs, “Dios, come here” he says in annoyance. Simon turns to Raphael, having tied a God-awful, ugly knot around his neck. Raphael unties it deftly, after rolling his eyes. Raphael is so close to Simon that he actually has to look down at the shorter vampire, making Simon chuckle in amusement. Raphael glares at him.

“What's so funny?” He asks, clearly irritated and still a little flustered from moments ago.

“Nothing, just never realized exactly how short you are until now” Simon replies, cheekily. Raphael tightens the tie viciously at this, making Simon sputter and cough before loosening it.

“There, done.” Raphael says in an aggressively cheerful tone. The two just stand and stare at each other for a few moments, both having just realized just how close they were to each other. Simon notices Raphael’s gaze flickers downward for a split second before blurting that he needed to be on his way lest he miss the entire wedding.

“Right,” Raphael coughs nervously, “off you go.” Before stepping aside to allow Simon to leave his room. 

“I'll say hi to Clary and the rest of them for you” Simon says, not meeting his mentor’s eyes.

“Please don't” Raphael says, trying to regain his usual cool, snarky composure. Simon begins to walk past him but Raphael stops him before he can leave with a hand gripping his shoulder. 

“Remember, you owe me,” he reminds the fledgling, “and that suit better not have a single tear or stain on it when you return.” Simon nods, rushing for the door to escape this awkward and confusing encounter with his mentor. “And Simon?” 

“Yes?” 

“You look really good.”

Simon rushes out the door, he didn't think it was possible that his face could heat up at Raphael’s words, but he swore it did. He felt oddly giddy and he found himself looking forward to whatever was in store for him when he returned from the wedding.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon's back from the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this is part 2, wasn't sure as I was writing this chapter if it turned out well or not so il leave it up to you to decide.

Part 2

Raphael is at the hotel, waiting impatiently for Simon to return from the wedding. He paces around his bedroom, thinking about Simon in his suit. He smirks as he remembered how nervous Simon had been around him when he was trying on the suit. He felt smug that he could have that effect on him, yet also slightly nervous himself. What if he was mistaken and Simon didn't really return his… Feelings? Is that way they were? Or was it just lust that consumed Raphael’s thoughts, Raphael didn't know. What he did know, was that he wanted the fledgling. Seeing him wearing his clothes had sparked something within him and he intended to act on it.

Raking his hand through his jet black hair, he hears the front entrance of the hotel open. Grabbing a wine glasses and filling it with blood, he heads downstairs to meet his fledgling. He finds Simon on his phone, texting away excitedly as he sat on one of the gold couches. Raphael stands next to the couch and takes a purposefully loud sip from his glass. 

“Raphael! You wouldn't believe what happened at the wedding! It was just like the graduate! It was perfect! It was-it-it was amazing and the way Alec made his way down the aisle and-and” Simon starts talking a mile a minute and Raphael can't help but feel a small smile tug at his lips at Simon’s excitement .

“Simon!” He yells over the younger vampire’s rant, “I can't understand a word of what you're saying, talk slower, what happened?” He chuckles, taking a seat next to him.

“Ohmygosh Raph-” 

“Raphael.” 

“Whatever, it was incredible! Okay so Alec and Lydia are all ready to mark each other with their steeles and all of the sudden, get this; MAGNUS BANE enters the room. Alec turns to look at him, then leaves Lydia and makes his way down the aisle, even brushing past his mom! Go Alec! He meets Magnus in the aisle, grabs him by the lapels and kisses the living daylights out of him! Just like the graduate!” Raphael smirks at the way Simon’s eyes light up as he speaks.

“Sounds like it was, indeed, the wedding of the year. What a scandal that must be for Alec’s parents.” Raphael muses.

“What do you mean?” Simon tilts his head. 

“Shadowhunter aren't as open to these kind of things like downworlders are” Raphael says simply as he shrugs.

“Oh…” Simon trails off, suddenly remembering what had happened earlier between them and the suit. It's almost as if Raphael can read his mind, as he looks into Simon’s eyes and holds his gaze for what seems like an eternity. Raphael downs the rest of his blood and stands, pulling Simon to his feet and leading him out of the room.

“So, you had fun then?” He asks as they walk down a hallway Simon is unfamiliar with.

“Yeah it was great to see Clary and-” Raphael hisses, cutting him off as he murmurs something to himself.

“Why does it always come back to the shadowhunter girl…” He whispers, jaw clenching before pulling Simon into his bedroom.

“Wh-what do you mean?” Simon stutters, eyes darting around the room.

“I think you know,” Raphael stands impossibly close to him, “exactly what I mean.” He traces the neckline of his suit on Simon with his finger. “Why… Why her?” He asks, in a moment of vulnerability. 

“Raphael…” Simon says as the older vampire pulls away from him and begins pacing his room, hands tugging frustratedly at his hair and he growls.

“What, Simon? Do I really need to spell it out for you?” He glares at him darkly. “Did I not make it obvious enough earlier?” Simon’s eyes widen, he knows exactly what Raphael means, but the thought makes him nervous so he tries to change the subject. 

"You… You said something about how I-I owe you? For the suit?” He says weakly and a Raphael sighs.

“Forget it. Just go. Go back to the institute, back to your little girlfriend and forget this ever happened. That I ever- that I ever said anything.” Raphael’s voice breaks, thinking Simon was rejecting him and wanting to save the last of his pride. Stupid, he thought to himself, how could he possibly have thought that Simon could be interested in him. 

“Raphael, that's not-”

“I said go!” Raphael snaps at him but Simon doesn't leave, instead, he pulls Raphael to him. He wraps Raphael in a hug from behind, holding him close so that his chest was pressed against Simon’s back.

“Clary’s only my friend. I don't have feelings for her anymore.” Raphael feels Simon swallow hard before saying; “not since I met you…” At this, Raphael turns around to stare into Simon’s eyes. He raises his hand to trace soft patterns on Simon’s jaw and he leans into his touch. Simon clears his throat.

“So uh… What was it that I owe you?” He asks hoarsely. 

“Kiss me” Raphael whispers. He had originally planned to make Simon do something that would irritate him but that would allow them to spend more time together. But now, all he could think of was kissing the fledgling senseless.

Simon’s hands come up to cup Raphael’s face as his eyes flicker to his mentor’s pouty lips.

“Are you sure?” He asks tentatively.

“Simon, if you don't kiss me right now I'll-” He's cut off by Simon’s lips pressing against his. The kiss is soft and sweet at first, full of longing and gentleness. Raphael deepens the kiss, making Simon moan softly and it start getting more and more heated. They break apart, breathing heavily, before Raphael pushes Simon onto his bed, laying on top of him gently as he continues to kiss him. Then Raphael leans back and undoes the bottoms of HIS jacket.

“When I saw you in the suit, I couldn't believe how amazing you looked in it.” Raphael murmurs. Simon hums in reply, remembering how Raphael had checked him out earlier. He sits up, helping Raphael remove the jacket and dress shirt so that he is wearing only his pants. “But, I think, you look even more amazing without it.” He winks flirtatiously and smirks, the vulnerability from moment ago now replaced by his usual confident self. Raphael squirms for a moment, trying to find a more comfortable position in Simon’s lap when the younger vampire’s hands dart to grasp his hips as he lets out a groan. Thinking fast, Raphael grabs the tie and ties Simon’s head above his head. Simon doesn't seem to mind as he wiggles his hips, looking for more friction.

Liquid heat pools in Raphael’s stomach and he slowly grinds against Simon experimentally. Simon throws his head back, eyes clenched shut as he moans, louder this time. Raphael can feel how hard he through but of their pants as he rocks against him slowly, leaning down to kiss him deeply. 

The pressure between them builds and even just grinding together is enough to make Simon feel close to cumming. He’d never experienced something so hot in his entire life. The fact that his hands are tied up by Raphael’s tie just makes it all the more sensual. Finally Raphael sits up and relieves both of them of all their remaining clothing. Simon’s eyes widen as he takes in Raphael’s impressive length, suddenly feeling insecure about his own body. Raphael seems to read his mind as he cups Simon’s face gently.

“Simon, you're perfect.” He whispers, kissing him sweetly on the forehead. Simon struggles against the tie as Raphael grinds his hips into his own, making both of them cry out at the bare contact.They grind into each other for several moments before Simon starts panting heavily. 

“Raph-Raphael, I'm gonna- I-I-” The words get caught in Simon’s throat as he cums hard, shuddering against Raphael who groans loudly, burying his face into Simon’s neck as he cums with him. Both of them are still breathing heavily, a sticky mess between their bodies and smiles on their faces. 

“That was-”

“-incredible” Simon finishes Raphael’s sentence and both of them let out breathy chuckles. Raphael unties Simon and lays on top of him, holding him closely.

“I should borrow your suits more often!” Simon says cheerfully,

“Don’t push it” Raphael replies, nuzzling his head into Simon’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of it!

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, might add another chapter depicting what happens after the wedding when Simon returns to the hotel to find Raphael waiting for him ;)


End file.
